The Wonderful Man In The Blue Box
by India Rose Ghersi
Summary: Pippa's grown up hearing her mother's stories of the incredible man with the blue box that can travel all through time and space. Only, she thinks the stories must be too good to be true. Until one day she gets lost and stumbles upon something wonderful...
1. Prologue Mummy's Adventures

"So, what story tonight, Pippa?"

"What about one of your adventures Mummy?"

"I've told you all the stories I've got." Her mother complained. Pippa let out a disappointed sigh and put on the puppy dog eyes she'd quickly come to master in order to get her own way.

Finally, her mother sighed. "You never tire of hearing them do you?"

"Never." Pippa said, smiling.

"I've done lots of things. I've gone way back in the past and far in the future. I've seen nice aliens and scary aliens and aliens who make you one of them if you're not careful."

Pippa laughed. "Why don't I ever get to have adventures like the ones you've had?"

"When you're older you will, I'm sure." Her mother began to laugh. "There's no way I'll be able to stop you is there? Even if I wanted to."

"Not a chance." Pippa said, a stubborn yet playful smile on her face. "Now, are you going to tell me a story Mummy?"

* * *

_We got out of the TARDIS on a different planet. Everything was beautiful. He called it paradise, and it sort of was. There were green skies with purple clouds and there was yellow water running down a waterfall and blue grass. But it didn't seem to be inhabited. That was until we ran into a group of people who had pale orange skin and three eyes. They captured us and took us somewhere else, locking us in this little prison cell. _

_There were other, different people in there with us. These people were a funny shade of yellow, sort of like custard and they had an extra arm. It turned out that where we'd landed was Paradise and the people in the cell were the Paradisians. Paradise's rightful inhabitants. The people who had captured us were a rival tribe who thought that Paradise was their rightful land._

_So, The Doctor agreed to help the Paradisians and when the rival tribe came back, he told them, he said, you can leave peacefully or I can force you. They laughed at him, saying he had no weapons and so it wouldn't have been a fair fight. But then, he pulled his trusty screwdriver from his pocket, and my word you should have seen them! Their mouths dropped wide open and their eyes went wide. _

_They started getting feisty then, and when they left, the Doctor soniced the lock on the cell and released the Paradsians, meanwhile he and I went after the rival tribe. We fought with them and eventually, they gave in, saying they'd leave. And they did and the peace was restored in Paradise. _

"The Doctor saved the day." Pippa said quietly as she drifted off.

"He always does," said her mother with a smile as she paused in the doorway to look at her sleeping daughter.


	2. 1 Fighting

"Keep shooting Pip!" Her mother yelled over the noise of the several hundred robots marching around them and the other people yelling and shooting their guns as they fought along side them.

"Promise me! You'll keep shooting!"

"I promise Mum!" Pippa yelled back over the noise, shooting her gun again and again. The sounds of gunfire, screams and thuds as people and Cybermen alike fell to their deaths surrounded her and she couldn't help but smile. Her mother and father were fighting on either side of her and for the first time in her life, they'd allowed her to join them.

* * *

But suddenly, there was silence. Pippa looked around her. There were no Cybermen, no people fighting. They were all gone. Even her Mum and Dad. Gone.

"Mum? Dad?" She called out loud. But there was no answer.

"Where am I?" She asked after a while, realising she was somewhere completely different.

* * *

"Pip!?" Her mother called frantically, looking around. "Pippa!"

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Pippa's father asked gently, wrapping his arms around his wife. "Where's Pippa?"

"She's gone." Said her mother, starting to cry. "This is exactly why I didn't want her to come! I didn't want to lose her!"

"Ssh." Said her husband, hugging his wife tight. "It's ok. We'll find her."

* * *

"Mum? Dad?" Pippa asked again, starting to look around. There were no signs of them. No signs of anyone, until she heard the familiar sounds of shooting. She ran toward the noise, hoping it would lead to her parents. But it lead instead to the cries of several scared people, being shot at and "Exterminate!" Being yelled out, over and over again. She remembered this. Shoot them in the eye, and so she did.

One of the creatures noticed her and approached, shouting it's battle cry over and over as it came closer.

"Exterminate!"

Just as her mother had told her, Pippa kept shooting. With every battle cry, she'd fire another bullet. More came and she kept on firing, until she noticed the sound of another set of gunfire join her own.

"Keep shooting." The man mouthed as their eyes locked. "Don't stop."


	3. 2 Run

"You did good." Said the man when the aliens had all been defeated. "Good work."

"Who are you?" Pippa asked.

"Jack. Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?"

"I thought you seemed familiar." Pippa said, smiling now. "I'm Pippa."

"Oh of course!" Jack smiled. "I thought I knew that face. You looked like a fighter. I've heard about you."

"Me too." Pippa said. "Mum and Dad told me all these stories."

"Good ones?" He asked playfully.

"Nothing else. They said you used to help fight aliens, before…"

"I still do." Jack said. "Just, they're over there and I'm over here."

"I see."

"So where are they?"

"I don't know. One minute, I was fighting the Cybermen off with them, the next minute I'm here. Then, the other aliens came and you and I were fighting them."

"Oh." Said Jack, his face falling as he put a gentle, protective arm around Pippa's shoulders. "Well,, you can stick with me if you like. I'll take care of you till we can get you home. Sound alright?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

* * *

"What's wrong?"

Pippa stopped, her face growing sad. "It's just, Mum never wanted me to fight with them in the first place, and they finally let me go out, and then this happens."

"Hey, it's not your fault." Jack said. "It was just a glitch that you happened to get caught up in. Did your mother ever tell you about our friend?"

"The Doctor?" Pippa asked and Jack nodded. "She told me stories every night when I was a kid."

"If we can find him, he can get you home."

"You can't?"

"Well, I could try, but the Doctor's better at it. More experience. But I'll take care of you until we find him, I promise."

* * *

"Hey Pip, seeing as you're a keen fighter, wanna help me and the team with this one?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Pippa said, grinning as she rose from her seat. "What are we fighting, Uncle Jack?"

Jack paused, turning around to look at her. "Uncle?"

"That's what Mum always called you when she'd talk about you. She'd say you were my Uncle Jack."

"Uncle Jack." He repeated, seeing how it sounded. "Yeah that works. I've always thought I could be the cool uncle.

Pippa laughed. "So what is it we're fighting?"

"What?" Jack repeated, "Oh. Ah. More daleks."

"More of them?" Pippa asked in surprise.

"There seems to have been an outbreak."

"Right then, let's go exterminate!" Pippa said with a laugh, causing Jack to laugh too.

* * *

Pippa fired shot after shot, confident in the knowledge that Jack wasn't far away. He looked back at her briefly, winking, proud of her. She smiled back and returned her eyes to the oncoming army of Daleks headed their way. She was so busy shooting that Pippa hardly noticed the Dalek preparing to shoot her. If it wasn't for someone knocking her to the ground she would have been dead.

* * *

Pippa and the stranger landed with a thud and he held her down until the attack had passed. Then, he got up and went away. The next thing she knew, Jack stood offering his hand to her.

"Thanks Uncle Jack." She said, getting up and dusting herself off.

"You alright there?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright."

A look of worry crossed Jack's face as he heard distant, yet familiar noises growing louder as they came closer. "I'm going to keep fighting. There's more of them coming back. But I want you to run ok?"

"Don't you want me to…"

"Just run. Your mother would kill me a million times over if anything happened to you."

"Ok." Pippa nodded.

Jack squeezed her hand. "Run Pip. Run, and don't look back."

"I promise."

* * *

So Pippa ran until she hit something hard and stumbled backwards. She regained her balance and looked up at what she'd hit. She blinked several times. It couldn't be…


	4. 3 Real

But it was and she froze, simply staring at it as tears ran rapidly down her face.

Inside, The Doctor stopped what he was doing, listening hard. Sure enough, someone outside was crying, as he'd suspected. Curious, he opened the TARDIS door and peered outside. A few metres away, there was a young girl, crying.

* * *

Carefully, the Doctor approached, setting a gentle hand on her shoulder. Feeling his touch, she looked up and blinked through her tears to look him in the eye.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked.

"It's just…" She said, still unbelieving, "you're… you're real."

The Doctor patted himself. "Yep. As real as I've always been."

"You're him. You're The Doctor. I don't believe it."

"That's a first." He said.

"What is?"

"You know who I am on first meeting without my telling you."

"At least I think so. Who else comes out of a big blue box? You are, aren't you? The Doctor?"

"The Doctor. Yep. That's me."

"I always thought they were stories. But they were real, the whole time. And you're real, and that…" she said, gesturing to the TARDIS, "that's real. You actually exist."

"I didn't know I ever didn't." The Doctor said with a laugh. "Now come on, let's get you inside and you can fill in the blanks for me ok?" The Doctor helped the girl up and led her inside.

Pippa nodded.

"So, what do you want to know?" She asked.

"Why don't we start with your name."

"Pippa." She said with a smile. "Pippa Smith."

"Smith?" The Doctor repeated, studying her closer. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn't think who… Then, it hit him. "Are you sure it's not Tyler?"

"That was my Mum's name, before she married my dad."

"Who's your dad?"

"John Smith."

The Doctor slapped his forehead. "Oh of course. How could I ever forget?"

"Forget what?"

"Your mother, what I did for her." The Doctor said. "But wait. If you're their daughter, that means you live… How'd you get here?"

"I don't know really." Pippa admitted. "Uncle Jack said I got caught in a blip in time."

"Hmm."

* * *

"But you're really the Doctor? Mum said you looked different. You didn't look like this in the stories she told me. You looked… Like my Dad."

"Did your mother tell you that every so often, I change my face?" The Doctor asked. "Come with me, I'll show you."

The Doctor led Pippa into another room where there were pictures of him in his previous, and current incarnations. He went over to where the pictures of his ninth and tenth self hung on the wall and put two fingers on them.

"These are the versions of me your mother knew."

"That's right." Pippa said. "I remember now. She said you did something. Re…"

"Regenerate." The Doctor finished. "Sort of like cheating death really."

Pippa laughed. "You're funny Doctor. But I can't believe it's actually you. The stories always seemed too good to be true."

"Well, here I am, and they were real alright. As real as ever."

"Pippa! Pip are you in here?" Came Jack's voice from the control room.

"Uncle Jack!" Pippa said. "I completely forgot."

"Let's go see him then shall we?"

* * *

"Pippa there you are." Jack said, hugging her. "And you found him before I did. I think." He continued, looking up and down at the Doctor.

"It's ok Jack." The Doctor said. "It's me. Just with a new face."

"Doctor, could you get her back home?" Jack asked. "To Rose?"

"I'm sure I could." The Doctor said with a smile. "I'll certainly try."

"Doctor, do you think you could take me to see Uncle Mickey first? Mum and Dad have told me about him, but it was like with you and Uncle Jack. I've never actually met him."

"Sure." The Doctor said. "It'd be nice to see him again. Want to come along Jack?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."


	5. 4 He's Back

"Pip, you might want to hold on." Jack advised, grabbing hold of a nearby rail.

"Yeah, good idea. She can get pretty rough." The Doctor agreed.

Quickly, Pippa grabbed hold of a column and the TARDIS took off.

"Woah. Ok, now I see what you mean." Pippa said with a laugh as they were jolted around.

* * *

Mickey blinked. "Martha!" He yelled. "Martha, you've got to come look at this! You're not going to believe…"

"He's back." Martha said with a smile, following her husband's disbelieving gaze to look at the TARDIS, materialising right before their eyes. "This is great!"

"Mickey!" Jack called happily, coming toward them. "And Martha! Oh this is two for the price of one!" He said hugging her.

"Jack." Martha said. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"It's been too long! What are you doing here anyway?"

"We…" Martha started.

"Got married." The Doctor said, coming up behind Jack. "Sorry, I did mean to tell you."

"How do you know?" Martha asked sceptically. "Who's your friend Jack?"

"It's the Doctor." Mickey answered for him. "I think. He's done this before. When Rose was travelling round with him. Is it you Doctor? Have you done it again?"

The Doctor nodded.

"We didn't know we'd ever see you again.."

"There was a special request." The Doctor said with a smile as Pippa emerged from the TARDIS and came to join them.

* * *

"Who's this then?" Mickey asked, looking Pippa up and down.

"I'm surprised you don't recognise me Uncle Mickey."

"Uncle?" Mickey asked. "Wait on… You look just like Rose. Which would make you…"

"Her daughter. Pippa Smith." Pippa finished with a smile.

"Then how'd you…"

"Blip in time." Jack explained.

"Smith?" Martha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When I left Rose again, I left her with a copy of myself. A copy that could…"

"He goes by the name The Doctor always does." Pippa explained.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Pippa said, turning to face Martha, "Mum and Dad didn't talk about you…"

"I'm Martha." She smiled warmly. "Mickey's wife. They didn't know. It's ok. I travelled with the Doctor after he and your Mum got separated."

Pippa nodded. "Cool. I guess that'd make you my Aunt."

"Yeah, it was." Martha said, a glitter in her eyes as she remembered. "Taken her anywhere cool yet Doctor?"

"Come on. You gotta give her a taste of what her Mum had." Mickey agreed.

"I fought Daleks with Uncle Jack." Pippa offered with an excited smile. "And then The Doctor knocked me over and ran away."

"You did what?" Jack and Mickey said at the same time.

"I pushed her out the way of a Dalek." The Doctor explained.

"Oh. Well that's alright then."

* * *

"It's not every day you get to cross worlds, do you think we could get a couple of pictures?" Pippa asked hopefully.

"Sure, how about I take one of you all?" Martha asked.

"That'd be great! Thanks Aunty Martha." Pippa said gratefully, handing Martha her camera.

Happy with the shot, Pippa in the middle surrounded by The Doctor, Mickey and Jack, Martha clicked the camera, taking it.

"There you go." Martha said, handing the camera back to Pippa.

"Come on Aunty Martha. We've got to get one of us. You're the only Aunt I've got. Or the only one I know of."

"Alright then. Mick?" She asked, handing the camera to him as she put her arm around the young girl.

* * *

"Thank you Doctor." Pippa said when she, The Doctor and Jack were back in the TARDIS. "It's just a pity we can't all be in the same universe."

"Yeah." Jack agreed.

They froze at a knock on the door. Mickey and Martha popped their heads in.

"Hey, do you think we could come for the trip?" Martha asked

"It'd be great to see Jackie and Rose again."

"Well, ok. I guess it can't hurt to see them for a little bit."


	6. 5 Reunion

"Here we are." The Doctor said with a sad smile. "Bad Wolf Bay."

"Bad Wolf Bay?" Pippa repeated curiously.

"It's the last place your mother ever saw him." Mickey answered.

"Don't worry Doctor. It'll be ok." Martha said, patting his shoulder.

"But I… I…" The Doctor said, finally breaking from his freeze, "I shouldn't be.. This is wrong and I'm…"

"We had to get Pip back here somehow." Jack pointed out.

"Right." The Doctor said, relieved. "And here we are."

"Should we go see everyone?" Pippa asked.

"Sure." Martha said, following Pippa to leave the TARDIS.

"Lead the way Kiddo." Jack said with a smile, following them, The Doctor and Mickey not too far behind.

* * *

"It can't be." Rose said, staring at the big blue box in amazement. "He, you.. He said he couldn't ever come back."

"But he dropped you back, with me." Said the metacrisis Doctor, smiling as he put a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "I guess he… I.. was wrong."

All worry was erased from Rose's mind as she noticed her daughter running toward them.

"Pip!" She said, hugging her close as a few tears fell. She planted a kiss on her daughter's head before pulling back. "What happened to you? Where'd you go?"

"I got my own adventure Mum!" Pippa said excitedly. "Then he brought me back home. With a few friends."

"Hi Rose." Said The Doctor, coming up behind Pippa.

"You.. you've done it again. You've changed your face." Rose said, touching his face as she looked into his bright blue eyes.

"A little while after you last saw me, yeah."

"And you brought Pip home to me! Thank you, so, so much!" She hugged him tight.

"Don't I deserve a little credit?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jack!" Rose said happily, nearly knocking him over as she threw her arms around him. He spun her around. "What'd you do?"

"Uncle Jack found me in the first place Mum."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you Rose."

"Hey!" The meta crisis Doctor objected. "She's mine mate."

Jack threw his hands up in the air. "Hey. I'm not after her, don't worry."

"It's you Jack." He said. "Don't think I've forgotten."

"Mickey!" The metacrisis Doctor called excitedly, his eyes lighting up at the sight of him, and Martha, as they left the TARDIS to join the group.

"I didn't think I'd see you again Mick." Rose smiled as a stray tear fell down her cheek. "I've missed having you around." Mickey let go of Martha's hand, hugging Rose quickly and wiping away the tear.

"You remember Martha?" Mickey asked.

"Of course I do." Rose said, smiling warmly at the black haired woman. "Nice to see you again."

"Likewise."

Suddenly, the metacrisis Doctor noticed the wedding ring on Mickey's finger. "Hey! You got yourself attached! Well done!" He said, clapping Mickey on the back.

"Good looking and smart. Way to go Mick." Jack said,

"Hey!" Martha said, eyeing the two men.

"You got yourself a good one." Rose told her. "Mickey's a keeper."

* * *

"I guess you have to…"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Rose. I wish I could stay."

"We all do." Jack said.

"But.. It was risky enough bringing Pip home." She realised.

"Thank you." Said the metacrisis Doctor, smiling at his other self for the first time.

"You're welcome." The Doctor said, "just do me a favour ok?"

"What?"

"Take care of them. Both of them."

"I will." He said, pulling Rose closer and placing a protective hand on Pippa's shoulder. "It was great to see everyone again though."

"And we'll always have the photos." Pippa added, waving the picture of the whole group in the air.

* * *

Rose and her husband braced themselves as they waited for the TARDIS to disappear. But it didn't. Instead, the door creaked open a fraction and the Doctor popped his head out. "Oh Pippa, one more thing"

"Yes Doctor?" Pippa asked, lighting up.

"Don't stop fighting ok?" The Doctor asked. "And don't forget me. I might see you again one day."

"I'd never forget you Doctor." Pippa said solemnly. "How could anyone ever forget you?"

* * *

"Pippa, sweetie." Rose said, catching her daughter's shoulder. "This is something you're going to want to see."

"Wow!" Pippa said breathlessly, her eyes lighting up as they watched the TARDIS disappear. "That is so cool."

"Yeah." Rose said. "The most magical thing in the world."


End file.
